


Hide and Seek

by Shortsandramblings



Series: Ramdom Shorts (...and Ramblings) [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsandramblings/pseuds/Shortsandramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is bored, so she suggests a game of hide and seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m _boooored_.”

 

Not even bothering to break eye contact with the report he is currently going over, Stannis murmured: “Read something.”

Sansa sunk further into the sofa huffing. – This was definitely not the week she had hoped for when Stannis had suggested going down to Storm’s End and him showing her around the old Baratheon property.

For the last five days they had been stuck inside the large house because of a surprise storm had ravaging the whole of Shipbreaker Bay’s coast. - Yes there had been fun bits, namely spending the first few days testing out the strength of different furniture and the sound insulation of the walls of several rooms of the house in a very fun way. But apart from that and a few lovely cooking sessions, they had ended up doing a puzzle or just staying in the living room, talking, reading or drawing.

 

“There is nothing to read.”

“The shelves are _filled_ with books.”

“Sorry: there is nothing _interesting_ to read. I have already read the few novels your mother used to own, and I have no interest in reading through 10 large volumes on the History of Westeros, focusing on army stratagems and how they evolved through the ages. As for legal books... well I believe you already know my view on that particular subject.”

There was a long pause before Sansa realised that Stannis was just not going to comment on her reply. – She guessed they _had_ now been dating long enough for him to know he could never convince her that military and legal books were both very useful and very interesting literature as well as she couldn’t ever convince him that _Fifty Shades of Grey_ was literature.

 

Sinking further into despair, looking around Storm’s End’s library, Sansa tried to think of something to do... _anything_... _anything at all_.

 

Something he mentioned in passing during one of the dates, when talking about Storm’s End, came to the front of her mind:

“You said you used to play hide and seek with your brother?”

At the question, Stannis looked up from his book, an eyebrow rising suspiciously: “Yes. I believed I also said when we were _children_ : Renly being seven and I eleven... thirteen at the most.”

Puppy eyes in full force, she pouted: “Ohh, come on.”

Lowering the paper, he looked at her more intently: “Are you suggesting we play a game of hide and seek?”

In reality, Sansa wasn’t sure what she was suggesting, but she was bored and with Stannis wanting to be boring and studious, catching up on his work, there was _nothing_ to do.

With a small huff, she challenged him: “What if I am?”

Making her point further, she then added: “It only seems fitting for a stormy day like today... like this _entire_ week.”

With a small sigh, Stannis looked down at the paper he had been reading: “I feel that if I don’t agree to this, you will never let me finish reading this report in peace. But before I decide to give in to this ludicrous idea, what would it entail? – Who would seek who?”

Sansa didn’t know what to say: she didn’t actually necessarily want to play a game for children but on the other hand, she seemed to finally have a small part of Stannis’ attention from BI files. – _Baratheon Industries – 3, Sansa – 1_...

So she gave it some thought: “Well... this is where you grew up and it is where you use to play with Renly, so either way you have the advantage. I only know the house from the ‘exploring’ we did earlier this week.”

At the comment at the end of her reply, Sansa gave him a small wink as she noticed Stannis’ cheek blush a light shade of pink. But she didn’t let this deter her as she continued:

“Since you would know all the best hiding spots, _I_ should do the hiding, but I also should get a _massive_ head start...”

Stannis gave a nod of consent, though Sansa couldn’t help but notice his eyes darkening slightly – possibly at the thought of chasing her down: “Seems fair enough. Though with a house this size, whoever hides would need a good half-hour to walk from one end of the house to the other... and, no offense but I don’t want to be trying to find you all afternoon, in a huge house.”

Now seriously giving the idea some thought – like anything that actually got ‘ _Stannis Baratheon’s interest’s seal of approval_ ’ – Stannis placed the paper that was still in his hands on the table and looked out into nowhere, before saying:

“How about this: if you go and hide, you will get a fifteen minute head start. After those first fifteen minutes, we set a definitive time limit for me to find you. Should we say... an hour?”

Sansa thought about it for a few minutes, before she challenged him: “What if you are only saying all this so that you can just stay here, pretend to be searching for me, when you are actually just continuing to read your stupid report.”

Stannis frowned: “Are you questioning my honour?”

Sansa huffed like a petulant child: “I guess not... but, you can’t really hold it against me: your over-devotion to Baratheon Industries can be a huge pain in my ass sometimes.”

“ _Robert_ is a huge pain in my ass more than sometimes; hence why I have to spend some extra time on work. – But I guess you are right in pointing out that this trip was about a week away from Kings Landing. How about this: I find you in the hour time frame, I get to decide what we do afterwards; I don’t find you, you get to decide.”

Sansa took a while to think about it before finally asking: “Who keeps the time?”

Taking out his phone, Stannis suggested: “We could set the alarms on our phones?”

Jumping from the sofa, finally feeling some excitement run through her, Sansa grinned, already starting to think of what she would make Stannis do when she won: “Sounds good to me.”

 

. . .

 

They were in the entrance foyer of the house; the two alarms were set on both their phones: the first one fifteen minutes, the second one hour. Sansa’s heart was beating faster, she had not felt she wound up since she actually was a ten year old kid playing hide and seek with Robb, Jon and Arya.

Just when she could tell Stannis was about to say to ‘start’, she quickly spoke: “Wait! - I think we should define what constitutes _winning_ : it’s not enough to spot me across a room, on looking up from a lower level. To win, you need to _touch_ me... like tag.”

Eyebrows raised, there was a small pause before Stannis gave a small nod: “Fair enough. – Are your ready now?”

 

One heart beat.

Another heart beat.

A nod: “Yep.”

 

“ _Go_.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Upon hearing ‘ _go’_ , Sansa ran towards the nearest door – she had no idea where she was actually going but there wasn’t time to stop and consider it apparently.

 

The house was _huge_ – mansion size _huge_.

Continuing to move through it quickly, Sansa tried to remember all the ‘important’ historical details Stannis had told her about it when they had first arrived. Unfortunately, she had been more interested in having the ‘ _visual-hands-on_ ’ tour of the place at the time – _well, a ‘visual-hands-on-Stannis’ tour_... And now she was pretty sure it would take her a month to learn her way properly around the place, let alone where she might find a place to hide.

All the same, adrenaline surged through her as she continued to run down the hallway. Her strategy right now was to get as far from Stannis as possible: the further she moved from him and the foyer, the longer it would take for him to catch up with her... _hopefully_.

 

If nothing else, at least she definitely was not bored anymore.

 

. . .

 

Five minutes.

 

She had been moving through the house for five minutes already, excitement running through her veins, when she arrived at the west wing staircase. - _Seriously what kind of a house has a west wing?... or an east one for that matter?_

Running up a flight of stairs, she soon realized that, without even thinking, she was heading in the familiar direction to the bedroom Stannis and her were using during their stay.

At this she paused. Their bedroom would be a foolish place to hide: it would probably the first place he would check. In any case: where could she hide inside?... Under the bed? In the closet? - The room didn’t offer great choices and she needed a proper hiding place; not a five year old’s hiding place. Arriving at the first floor landing, she decided that she might as well continue further up the stairs. She only stopped when she reached the final floor landing. Here, there were only a couple of doors leading to small rooms, a closet and another leading to the attic. Not wanting to go back down, she moved through this last door and went up a narrower set of stairs.

The space she came upon was dark. Dark enough for her to need to use her phone as a light source and move carefully, to make sure she didn’t accidentally trip on any of the things lying about, as well as be mindful for the low structural beams. - At least there was the benefit of going more slowly would make less noise for when Stannis started trying to find her.

As she continued to venture though the dark space she discerned that the attic was divided into several spaces. Her fingers lightly running against the back wall, her phone light shinning, she soon found a door to the next part of the attic, to move once more through its storage.

She was on the third section of the space, the room even darker than the last two, Sansa still using her phone as a light source when it suddenly vibrated in her hand, leading her to nearly dropping it.

With a small jolt running through her, Sansa felt her whole body hum in anticipation: the fifteen minutes were up, which meant that Stannis would be leaving the foyer now... starting to seek her out.

 

There would be no back tracking now. It wouldn’t do her any good to go noisily sprinting down the stairs and corridors. With forward the only way to go, she continued further into the space looking past the boxes and old furniture that had been placed up here.

 

. . .

 

She had lost track of how many divisions she had passed, how many piles of boxes she had meandered around when Sansa finally heard something other than her soft steps against the hard wood, and her heavy breathing. Heart beating fast against her rib cage she stopped, willing herself to hear the sound again.

 _Footsteps_.

She was sure of it: a pair of heavy steps moving at a steady pace against the flooring. Her heart only jerked more, as Sansa had trouble actually trying to place where they are coming from. She was rigid, waiting, her breaths shallow, heart beating faster; she looked back down from where she had come. The sound bounced around the attic walls making one thing clear: they were getting _louder_.

.. _closer_.

 

She looked down at her phone: only eighteen minutes had passed. Surely he wasn’t going to find her so quickly?

 

Palm sweating against the phone, her mind raced: should she find a hiding spot? Or should she move further down?

She then realized: he was also in the attic. – Of course, he probably had the same idea as her: the attic would probably be one of the first places many people would think to hide, especially one this big. If she moved, there was a chance he would hear her, but if she stayed exactly where she was he would definitely see her. He was close now. There was no time to run: if he heard her footsteps he would chase her and definitely catch her.

Phone light off, moving her feet slowly farther down the dark space, she crouched against the wall, under the beams, as she desperately felt around for any small space to duck out of sight. After a few moments crawling further, she sneaked a glance back: farther up the space she noticed a brief glimmer of a soft blue light glowing through the half open door she had passed earlier.

 

 _Shit_.

 

After a few moments she finally found an empty box to squeeze and hide into, only moments before the door was pushed further open allowing light and a large shadow to enter.

Her breathing stopped as his heavy steps echoed some against the floor boards. Unlike her, he did not need to concern himself with being loud. With each step, Sansa couldn’t help but feel as if she was a prey: each one a reminder that she is being hunted... that he wanted to remind her that he was searching for her... seeking her... tracking her down...

Another shiver ran through her as Sansa wondered if she wanted to actually be found or not.

After what seemed like hours, the glow from his phone moved around the space, passing over her hiding spot before going further down, to the other end of the space. His footsteps receded as he continued on his way. Another door creaked and then the light was gone. As soon as the sound seemed far enough, Sansa finally let out the breath she had been holding, her lungs and heart hurting madly against her rib cage.

That had been close – _too close_.

Not knowing if there was a dead-end or if there was another entrance to the storage spaces at the other end, and definitely not wanting to risk Stannis coming back this way, Sansa decided to move back the way they had both came: the main aim: going in the opposite direction to him. – She definitely could not risk another closer encounter.

 

. . .

 

Minding to keep her movements light and her footsteps as quiet as possible, she soon reached the main staircase and she started to descend them as fast as possible. Unfortunately, overeager, she nearly tripped on herself and down the steps. Thankfully she managed to catch herself on the balustrade before falling and possibly breaking her neck. However her phone was not so lucky: it fell from her grasp and clattered down the steps, the sound echoing the height of the stairwell, until the phones finally stopped on one of the floor landings.

Sansa stood frozen for a few breathless seconds. In this strange moment, her priorities seemed to have shifted as she wondered more if Stannis had possibly heard the noise, rather than care if her phone was alright. Straining her ears, she heard no responding sound; no heavy footsteps approaching. Still not feeling altogether reassured, she moved faster down the steps, picked up the phone, before taking off further down, moving as quickly as possible without risking another fall.

Passing several landings, the stairs went on for longer than she had anticipated. As the light started diminishing, Sansa couldn’t help but wonder how much further it would descend. But by the time this concern had truly formed at the front of her mind, it seemed too late to reconsider as there was nowhere else to go but descend.

Down... down... down she went... until finally the steps finally stopped. No more windows at this level, Sansa once more resorted to her phone as a light source. Like for the attic, she thought against turning on the main switch and the risk of possibly drawing attention to her location. The glow of her phone moving swiftly in front of her, it soon revealed the edges of a door in front of her.

Deep breath and opened it.

The hallway on the other side was even darker than the attic; – far darker than the rest of the house, where the windows let in light even on rainy days like today.

She edged her way further down the room, her hand brushing against a stone wall, before feeling a metallic railing. Light shining on the cold object, Sansa realized that this was most likely the old cellar: iron railing selves leaned against both side walls, a few bottles scattered around on them.

Moving passed it, her hand brushed against the stone once more until she felt wood: a door, fumbling in the dark she found the handle – _locked_.

Moving further down passed another railing-shelf, she soon came across a second door - _also locked_.

She had tested three more doors that all proved to also be locked, as the worry that the whole of the basement would only be stone walls and locked doors soon loomed front and centre in Sansa’s mind. She would be screwed if Stannis came down here and there would be nowhere to hide.

Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest when she finally found one that opened. Slowly pushing the door open, she raised her phone to try and determine the space inside. Disappointingly, it seemed rather empty except for a table in the centre, a wine shelving unit against one of the walls, and a few boxes near the other end. She wondered round the room, inspecting every corner of it, shining her phone light up and down, from ceiling to floor. Smooth stone walls, cobwebs, a few cracks in the ceiling. No, she wouldn’t find a good spot to hide under or behind in here.

With a small sigh, she moved back out and went to the next room along. It took two more doors, before finding a second one that was unlocked. Thankfully this one seemed more occupied than the last. Moving readily through the space with her phone, Sansa soon found a good spot to crouch into behind a makeshift wall of wooden crates.

With nothing else to do, she sat down in one of the corners trying to catch her breath and calm her frantic heart.

 

. . .

 

The minutes tick by slowly, all the more slowly since she can’t actually see anything around her – even shining her phone light on, she could only see the back of the box right in front of her. The last time she had looked at her phone there had only been twenty minutes left, two-thirds of Stannis’ time gone. But she refused to look once more: the more she looked at the phone, the slower time seem to pass.

With no sounds having yet come from outside the door, Sansa wondered if she should go back out and go further down the dark corridor. There was no point in denying that there was a part of her that wanted to be found to get caught. On the other hand, excitement ran up her spine as she imagined all the things she would make Stannis do when she won.

Small smile playing on her lips, she should have felt a bit bad for indulging her imagination but she didn’t: she definitely was not ashamed of the fantasies playing in her mind.

 

. . .

 

 

Impatience taking over from all the waiting, she looked once more at her phone – _twelve minutes left_.

Draw up her knees to her neck and placing her chin on top, Sansa couldn't help but let out a small sigh of disappointment that Stannis still hadn’t ventured all the way down.

 

More seconds ticked by.

 

Just when she was about to resign herself to the let down, she heard a sound out in the corridor.

Holding her breath, Sansa strained her ears. For a moment she heard nothing but silence. Just as she started to wonder if might have imagined the noise, it suddenly came again.

 

 _A door closing_?

 

For a solid minute she didn’t hear anything and then there were footsteps, light – lighter than in the attic - but distinct. Yes, there definitely someone else down here; someone else walking down the hallway towards where she was hiding. Although, this time it seemed that Stannis was taking more care in how much noise he made. Pressing herself further into the wall, Sansa couldn’t help but click her phone once more to check the time – _six minutes until the alarm goes off_.

The sound of a door handle jiggling brought her back to the here and now. The handle is not for her room but for one further up – four doors down, maybe four.

The sound of steps moving once more resounded from out in the corridor... and another door was tried. With the anticipation and the stillness around her, Sansa could practically hear her heart beating. As another second ticked by, she suddenly felt the urge to laugh, but thankfully her sanity took hold of her and she was able to hold back.

Forcing herself to remain calm, she stayed curled on the floor, ears straining for any new sounds. She soon realized that he would obviously move from the locked doors rather quickly – like she had done. This in mind, Sansa was more than thankful that she had not stayed in the first unlocked room she had found. The question now was how much time would he spend searching the first room before moving to the one she was in?

As if to answer the question, the sound of a door being opened came through. The footsteps then became more muffled as he clearly went inside the room, searching.

And then the door shifted open once more, before the footsteps were once more echoing against the stone corridor. There was a jiggle. A second jiggle. And then his footsteps approached once more, ever closer.

At the sound of another door being tested, Sansa realized that he was just next to where she was.

She suddenly felt lightheaded. There couldn’t be more than a minute left... two maximum. – Could she escape him for just two minutes?

 _Ohhhh..._ She pouted silently. She had was many wonderful ideas: she had to win!

 

The handle of the room turned and the door opened with a deafening _click_. Sansa felt her whole body turn to stone, no muscle moved, too scared that she would somehow alert him of her presence. As the seconds ticked and he remained motionless, Sansa became hyper-aware of her tiny breaths; trying to make them even more silent than they already were.

Then shoe scrapping against stone echoed as they came into the room.

The pace was slow but deliberate, as if he was not aware that the time was nearly up.

Every nerve of her body was on fire. Her own muscles only tightened, urging her to jump, move, run – but she _couldn’t_... she _wouldn’t_ – she would wait, frozen, for the end.

The footsteps moved further into the room, before Sansa noticed the glimmer of a light shinning against the walls and ceiling. But since she couldn’t actually see the rest of the space from where she was, she didn’t actually know how close or not he was to her.

 

Surely there couldn’t be more than twenty seconds left...

She took the smallest of breaths... another...-

\- Her phone vibrated in her hands, a sense of victory sweeping over Sansa, before dread followed just as quickly: it was not her alarm... no, it was actually someone calling her.

 

Before she had time to react, two large hands moved from the darkness and pulled her up against a hard wall of muscle.

 

Only then did the two phones ring as the alarm of the hour being up was signalled.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 _No, thi_ -

 

\- Before Sansa could give any form of protest, her lips were covered – _no_ , not _covered_ \- _attacked_ by another set, whilst her body was soon pressed back against the wall she had been leaning against.

All these were so sudden that it took her a moment to realise that it was not only her lips that were being attacked but her whole person: the large hands now moving to her hips, the hard chest pressing further into her.

She reached up and grabbed his shirt, intending to push him away to explain why his victory shouldn’t count, but instead she found herself only pulling him closer.

In the darkness all her other senses seem to have finally exploded: her mouth continued to being devoured, the taste of his lips and tongue invading her, his hard body pressing against her more pliant one, rough skin gripping softer, and the faint pants coming from either of them in this moment of frenzy could be heard all around the space.

Then, just as suddenly as they had attacked, his lips left their initial victim: Sansa felt his warm breath move against her cheek, before the side of his face brushed against her own, his stubble scratched her jaw, as his mouth now attacked the top of her neck, tongue tasting her, before his teeth mark her collar bone.

As she started to whimper –either at his lips leaving her own or him nibbling at her, the gripped on her left hip tightened, whilst the other hand moved to slip beneath her shirt, gliding across her stomach, leaving in their wake ripples of heat against her skin.

Sansa could feel the goosebumps etching across her skin: with the softest touch from the cushions of his fingers, he slid along the bottom edge of her bra, exploring, before the whole of the cup was pushed up and the curve of her breast was now being covered by his large hand. At this, Sansa couldn’t help but let out something half-way between a pant and a moan; - but at the sound her left hip was gripped further, as if a second warning for her to remain _silent_.

Before Sansa even realised what was happening, the hand on her right breast disappeared, and soon her shirt was being tugged upwards. Very much flustered, it took her a few more moments to help wrestle the item over her head. Once more ahead of her, Stannis grabbed the item from her hand before she could place it on the floor. She only started to protest when the shirt was quickly put into her mouth.

 

– _Gods... he really wants me silent_... No speech, no sight... only the other senses taking over.

 

Clamping her teeth down on the makeshift gag, Sansa reached out for him once more, slipping her own hands underneath his shirt, her nails trailing across his hard skin. The action was rewarded by a soft tremor from his body, as well as a grunt from his lips.

But it seemed that Mr Baratheon didn’t like giving her any control as he soon grabbed her by the elbows and somewhat forcibly moved her hands away from him, with both her wrists ending up being held by one of his larger hands.

With the small click of metal, Sansa soon realised what the other hand was doing: opening his belt buckle. At the rush running through her, Sansa couldn’t help but playfully struggle, pressing herself further against him, but his grip was firm, only further tightening against her.

When the belt seemed to finally be free, Sansa could hear a few more noises before she felt the leather being wrapped around her wrists; tight enough for the edges to dig into her skin. Secured, her hands were pulled upwards, pinning them firmly against the wall above their heads.

All these sensations running through her, Sansa couldn’t help but continue to writher against him, which lead Stannis to grind against her, _hard_. The fly of his jeans dug against her stomach, his definitely noticeable arousal pressing against her lower belly.

But before he moved to undo his own trousers, and possibly free some of the uncomfortable situation going on within, his hand moved to her own jeans, and undid Sansa’s zipper in a swift motion, before jerking the whole item down over her hips and pushed the jeans toward the floor. His leg moved between her own, forcing her knees to separate, leaving Sansa to follow his silent command of stepping out of the jeans.

She wanted to move more, press her skin further into his, especially with her leg being surrounded by the cool air of the cellar. But he pulled once more on the bet holding her hands together, until all wiggling stopped.

Only then did she feel him grind himself once more against her, before the tell-tale sound of his own zipper being pulled down and the rustle of fabric being wrestled off of his own person.

When he finally pressed himself against her once more, Sansa couldn’t help but moan through the gag as she could feel the smooth soft skin covering the hard length of him pressed against her own heated skin.

Whilst she continued to moan, his own mouth returned to its attack the junction between her neck and ear. She could feel his hard breaths as his nose buried itself in her hair, and his teeth pulled at her earlobe. The grip at her waist also returned; her hands and the belt were left to dangle above her head. Sansa all but bucked her hip against him, but the minute sense of freedom was quickly crushed, when the grip once again tightened in warning, pushing her more forcibly against the wall, reminding her who was in charge.

It was only when Sansa finally stilled once, that he reached between her legs, his fingers sliding across her wet lips, tormenting her with her own arousal. Only when she let out another small whimper that her legs where moved further apart, and she felt his hard cock slide between them. But instead of finally giving her some relief, he only proceeded to repeat what he had done with his fingers with his cock, wetting it with her as he continued to slide it against her folds.

 

Finally, after what seemed like a hundred years, the head nudged against her entrance.

There was a long pause, before his cock moved the smallest amount within her, only to retreat seconds later.

With all this Sansa was starting to plan his slow murder – the man was going to kill her with all this fucking torture-

- _Ahhhh_!

Her body was suddenly stretched as he all but rammed himself within her. Before she could even get over the initial shock-invasion, the hard length was pulled back out nearly all the way before a second hard thrust pushed her further against the wall.

After the second withdrawal, his movement became even faster, to the point where Sansa loosed the gag that was in her mouth, her gasps now filing up the room, echoing probably all around the cellar. With her cries, his movement seemed to become more erratic as he continued to thrust harder, more demanding. With all these sensations running through her, Sansa was only half aware of his own pants were gruff against her ear.

 

Suddenly, as the tension seemed about to explode within her, Sansa felt as both his hands moved to grab her butt, lifting her up, before he yanked her down onto his length, making Sansa’s whole tighten around him, crying out his name as a hard growl escaped his own lips.

There was a second lift and thrust, though less energetic before a few softer movements were felt within her to then stop altogether...

 

Silence reigned afterwards...

... Silence, apart from the heavy panting from both of them, filling up and echoing against the walls surrounding them.

It was only when she felt his grip on her butt lessen that Sansa’s mind seemed to decide to start working again.

 

Her first thought was that they should definitely play more games... her second was that she truly did not mind losing to Stannis.

 


End file.
